


diavasé to

by bittersnake



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Gen, Unconventional Fanworks treat, and to anais mitchell for writing this, i apologize for any and all errors, r/AITA and r/relationships the best way to remember the song of your love, reddit posts galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersnake/pseuds/bittersnake
Summary: AITA for missing my wife?Posted by u/DisInDespair 1 day ago





	diavasé to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janetcarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/gifts).

> Hey janetcarter! I came across your prompt and was inspired. Hopefully it sparks some joy?

### AITA for missing my wife?

u/DisInDespair posted in r/AmItheAsshole

Good Evening Users of Reddit. I come to you with a matrimonial conumdrum and wish to have an unbiased external party to evaluate this.

I am a married man with a vibrant and lively wife. We have been married for _many_ decades. Unfortunately, her work in agriculture requires her to work away from our home for months at a time without contact. This has been going on almost as long as we have been married. 

Users of Reddit, I love my wife and without her, I am half a man. Thus, in recent years, I have periodically been bringing her home earlier and earlier in order to spend more time with her. 

I've even redecorated our home to resemble her workplace. Instead of appreciation, she's become angry and kicked me out of our bed year after year. Preferring to spend time at the local dive that she runs in town-- which she thinks I am unaware of. As a last ditch attempt, I've hired a young new intern, that I have been informed is conventionally attractive, and brought her to our monthly synergy meeting (I work from home, and my wife is the joint CEO of our company) and doted upon her during this meeting in order to get _some kind of reaction_. She, the intern, is currently in my office, reading over her contract whilst I type this up. I had hoped that this plan of action would be successful and my wife would let me back into our bed. 

Reddit, it has been 16 hours, 18 minutes and as of now 39 seconds since this has occurred and my wife has not arrived and instead, I have been told, getting smashed at the local dive. AITA?

Edit I: No, I did not sleep with my intern! Unlike my other relatives, I hold my marital vows sacred.

Edit II: Does my wife know that I love her??? This is preposterous question. I bestow upon her the finest jewels and silks, every time she comes home. Why else would I do this if not for love?

Edit III: No, she's not materialistic at all. When I met her, it was on her mother's farm (agriculture is their family business) and she was knee deep in soil. She was lovely then, and she is just as lovely now.

Edit IV: Have I told her that? Not through verbal means. Hmm.

Update: My wife and I have...talked. I am now aware of things that have been left unsaid for both of us. We’re going to try to listen to each other. I am going to try to listen more.

### AITA for meddling with fate?

u/tambourine_snake posted in r/AmITheAsshole

My parent's relationship is currently on the rocks and *I* am trying to add some excitement back into their lives. Thus, I suggested to this girl-- that used to work for my mom-- that she should intern at my dad's office. Since he works at home, this would force her to be in close quarters with him and thus jealousy would ensue and my parents will be back together! My sisters, (u/reeds_of_death and u/spinning_violin) feel this isn't the best idea <strike>which is ridiculous, because i have the best ideas. it's almost like it's fated</strike> Reddit, please validate my decision.

tl;dr: My sisters think I may have meddled a little too much in my parents relationship and made things worse. Obviously, I think otherwise.

Update: okay, I may have miscalculated _slightly._

### Is My[F] Husband[M] Sleeping with his Intern [young F]?

u/outdoorqueen posted in r/relationships

Why hello fellow r/relationships sufferers. I have a slight problem.

Due to factors beyond my (and my partners) control, my job requires me to be away from home for regular periods of time. Normally, six months (with some wiggle room). While it's not perfect, I make the most of it. Sadly, my husband cannot and has resorted to coming earlier and earlier to bring me home-- I could make the trip on my own, but it's a long ride and even if I'm upset with him, his company makes the ride less lonesome and he _is_ a sight for sore eyes.....

Either way, these early escapes put me behind on _my_ work and thus I have to play catch up when I get back. On top of that, he's also started??? To re-decorate our home??? It's starting to look like my workplace and it gives me a headache (I want to NOT think of my job when I come home, thank you very much). Then I tell _him_ that and then he gets upset and then I get upset and next thing you know I've knocked back 3 bottles of vodka in within 24 hours of coming home. But like, we've managed to cope thus far? Anyway, this year he's hired an assistant who used to be at my workplace and she's young and pretty and _sober_. 

Reddit: How do I get my husband to understand that I love him desperately but my job is important_ and_ figure out if he's banging his assistant?? 

edit: Unless you count shoving my tongue down his throat, no I've haven't "talked about my concerns". Would that help??

edit 2: Have I tried not drinking??? Listen brother, I need a lot of medicine to put up with this constant racket from all of this constant construction.

edit 3: No, I've never sent him letters while I've been at work. He's never asked for any.....but he hates asking for things....oh. _Oh_

update: we finally talked?? It was...good. We needed to clear the air. Things aren’t perfect but he said he’s going to try. We’re both going to try.

### UPDATE: Am I[23 F] being used as a pawn by my boss [Old As Balls M] to make his wife [Slight Less Old As Balls F] jealous??

u/broke_canary_in_a_mine posted in r/relationships

Thanks again for the advice reddit. Good news and bad news. 

Bad news first: Unfortunately, u/lalalala and I are taking a break for a bit but it will probably be good for us. Give us space to grow and all that.

Good News: Evidently, my boss and his wife had been suffering from communications issues? But it's resolved now. At least I hope it's resolved because I accidentally walked in on them....Actively Renewing Their Vows And I Now Desperately Want That Image Out of My Head.

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation of names or The Author Thinks She's Hilarious  
u/DisInDespair - Hades, because he's also known as Dis Pater in roman works  
u/outdoorqueen - Persephone, referencing her line in _Livin' It Up On Top_;"Well it's like he said, I'm an outdoor girl" and the fact that she's the queen of the underworld  
u/tambourine_snake - Kay!Fate also known as Lachesis which is also a type of snake  
u/reeds_of_death - Jewelle!Fate --> Atropos determines when people die + reeds --> accordion  
u/spinning_violin - Yvette!Fate --> Clotho is said to be the fate that spins the "thread of life" and she plays the violin in the show  
u/lalalala - self explanatory  
u/broke_canary_in_a_mine - Eurydice (i almost went with Songbird but I Am Extra)  
in this fic, The Fates are Hades and Seph's kids....which is canon in some versions of the myth!
> 
> "diavasé to" ....is "read it" in greek according to google because pretentious XD
> 
> Finally, concrit is love


End file.
